When All Else Fails
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Sakura is now an adult but she lives alone and she doesn't believe in that silly emotion love anymore, Sasuke Uchiha thinks its a waste of time and stupid. but two certian someones are planning something for the two. What could happen?


When All Else Fails

by Chikara-Yuy

okay this is my first Naruto fic. I hope that you fans reading it, will enjoy it!

I never get to watch it much but I do have the manga. so if its different from the anime forgive me!

Also I got my favorite pairings in this and if this story goes well I might do another Naruto story. I hope.

Anyways I do not own Naruto.

but I own this story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Harada lived by herself. She was twenty-two years old. Her parents had died a month ago, leaving her totally alone in the world. Since then Sakura had only had one relationship; it did not last long before it ended of its own violation.

For many reasons, Sakura didn't believe love was out there for her. So she lived to do her missions, and rescues. As it was she had just finished her latest one and was headed home. Walking along the sidewalk in the gathering dusk, Sakura let her thoughts wander were they may. Thought chasing thought, Sakura was able to smile over her thoughts running in slow motion in her mind. Recalling her village as a child and teenager; the nods and, "How are you today?" from other villagers as you pass by, nodding back and answering in return. Though that hadn't changed much at all.

Still walking a while longer as the dusk darkened, Sakura's eyes focused on the ground ahead of her feet, she bumped into something soft, but solid, then hit the ground.

With a soft umph, Sakura sat down rather hard and yelled out. "Hey! Watch were you're...INO! ...as she recognized her best friend.

"Hello to you sunshine!", said Ino smiling back at Sakura across from her also on the ground. Sakura got up and pulled Ino to her feet. Ino hugged Sakura. "How'd the mission go?" she asked playfully punching Sakura in the shoulder. "Easy," said Sakura with a light smile back. "I have all the info I could need."

"Great!" said Ino happily. "So, what are you going to do for Christmas? hmm?"

Sakura put a hand behind her head. "I guess curl up in a chair and read a good book..."

"Sakura you really got to get out. You know get a boyfriend."

Sakura looked to her friend. "Ino you know I don't believe that bull about there being a true love out there for everyone jazz!

Ino frowned even deeper. "But you did when you were dating..." Ino cut herself off abruptly. "Oh Sakura I'm sorry I didn't remember."

Sakura shook her head. "No, its okay Ino. I know there are good ones out there. Just not for me. Later okay?" Sakura hugged her friend and hurried home clutching her jacket closer to herself. Ino watched her best friend leave. as she headed to her own home she decided to make a full proof plan for her friend. To do that she would have to call some other people over also...

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha frowned as it got colder. he was walking with a friend of his. Naruto. Both were exceptionally strong which in fact was why his friend was being considered for the next Hokage...maybe. Naruto was prattling on about his fiancé' Hinita. When he suddenly turned to his dark haired friend and asked a direct question. "Sasuke are you ever going to get yourself a girl?" Sasuke's eyes widened a little and he looked over at Naruto obviously the blonde as being serious. "No, I told you before pinhead, I don't believe in love of relationships. So what's the point?" As Sasuke turned from his friend who was blinking in surprise he walked into his home and shut the door behind him. Sasuke shook his head. "Love? Hah!"

------------

end Prolouge. Okay I hope you enjoyed this should I continue? I want your opinions! R&R!

As to any of you reading my other stories do not worry I will be updating them soon as possible. I just got to get some time off, this was supposed to be my mardi gras brake but I ended up doing everything around here becasue my father and half-brother were busy outside. Not that I am complaining but they could do thier share of laundery. Anyways I promise that I will be updating my other stories soon!

Ja ne! Chikara-yuy

Semper fi


End file.
